


Winter Brings Us Closer

by shipsfrecklesandhorseface



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hope you like it, Multi, Really fluffy, around Christmas time, asanoya gift exchange 2015/16, takes place after the third years have graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsfrecklesandhorseface/pseuds/shipsfrecklesandhorseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home brings lots of joy to people. Its when they get to see their families and friends again, its when they get to find comfort in things that are familiar, its when they are allowed to reminisce on old memories and create new ones, and its when they get to be with someone who they care for and love more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Brings Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small, fluffy Christmas drabble where Noya and Asahi just do fluffy things. There's snow, and Christmas decorating, and lots of hugs and kisses so I hope you all enjoy!Oh and an extremely late merry Christmas moustache! I hope this is to your liking :)

“Noya.”

“Earth to Yuu.”

“Hey answer me damnit!”

Noya jumps a little before turning to look at Ryu. “What!”

“God finally. Jeez man are you alright. You’ve been spacing out all freaking day.”

“No I haven’t!” Noya yells trying to defend himself. He hadn’t exactly been “spacing out.” Yes, teachers had yelled at him to get his attention back on their lessons and not the windows, and he’d tripped more than once walking down the halls due to staring at his phone. He even missed a few easy receives during practice because he was too busy looking at the door or thinking about the possible message that he desperately wanted to see on his phone. He wasn’t spacey, though. No Yuu wouldn’t call himself spacey. He would say he was… “I’m just anxious.”

“Anxious?” Ryu asked confused. “Anxious for wha…”A realization then hit Ryu, and his puzzled expression was replaced with a sly smirk. “Oh! I get it now!”

Noya looked at his best friend with an annoyed expression. “What?”

“You’re waiting for him to get here.” Tanaka stated leaning down closer to Noya’s face, his grin growing wider.

Noya let out a small huff of air before turning on his heel and walking towards the gym’s supply closet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now come on we’ve gotta help clean the floor.”

“Riiight. Sure you don’t.” Ryu said teasingly as he followed Noya to the supply closet.

Once in the closet Noya went to the broom rack to grab a broom, but before he did he paused to stare at the broom at the end of the rack. He looked fondly at it and his lips formed a tender smile. It was the broom that had been broken, and that they had fixed…that he and Asahi had fixed. It felt like centuries since they did that, even though it had only been a year and a half. Various things had occurred since that moment: Asahi had confessed to Noya that he had feelings for him, they went on a lot of dates, they discovered many secrets about each other, the third years graduated and went to college but Noya and Asahi still talked to each other and visited when time allowed them to; numerous things had occurred and now it was winter and Asahi would be returning back home with Daichi and Suga for winter break… and Noya couldn’t wait.

“Oh my God, are you really spacing out again! Come one man snap out of it!” Ryu yelled before smacking the back of Noya’s head.

“OW!” Noya screamed before rubbing the back of head with his right hand. “What was that for?” he then yelled turning towards Ryu.

“That was for being spacey again!”

“I told you I’m not spacey! I’m just anxious.”

“Fine whatever. Anyway we need to start cleaning the floor before Chikara gets mad again.”

The two boys shiver at the thought of their new captain’s fury then they both grab brooms and walk out of the closet to begin sweeping. They don’t even get half the floor cleaned, however, before Hinata yells excitedly from across the room “Daichi-san! Suga-san! Asahi-san!”

All team members stop in their tasks and look towards the gym’s entrance, and sure enough the three old members of Karasuno’s volleyball club stand there. Before anyone else can move or say anything, Noya drops his broom and sprints towards them yelling “Asahi!”

The old third years jump a little and look to see Noya hurtling towards them. Daichi and Suga move away from Asahi to get out of Noya’s path and when Noya is close to Asahi he jumps and hugs him wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Asahi wobbles a little and he feels as though he may fall but Daichi and Suga grab his arms and pull the tall boy back on balance. Once he has his composure, Asahi grabs onto Noya so he won’t fall.  
They stay like that for about a minute before Noya looks at Asahi with the brightest smile and says “Welcome home!”

* * *

 

After about a whole five minutes of Noya hugging the life out of Asahi, the tall boy was able to persuade Noya to stop mostly with some help from Ennoshita who practically threatened Noya’s life if he didn’t get back to cleaning the floor with Tanaka. Noya quickly went back to work, but before doing so he made Asahi promise to wait for him and Asahi could never break a promise to Noya. So he waited and talked to his old coach and Takeda Sensei along with Daichi and Suga who were also going to wait until all the cleaning was done so they could talk to some of their old teammates.

Once the gym was spotless ( or at least as clean as a bunch of teenage volleyball players can get it) the second and third years all gathered around their old senpais to ask them questions about college, and what their lives were like now, and other worldly inquires. Even a couple of the first years joined the group just to get a glimpse of the three old team members they had heard so much about.

All of the noise and the questions usually would freak Asahi out, and initially they did, but he gained his composure very quickly and was able to communicate easily with everyone he spoke with. Noya observed this from the edge of the group and he couldn’t help but feel a swell of admiration towards his boyfriend. It had taken Asahi a long time to gain the confidence to hold himself high in front of people, and he still faltered from time to time, but Noya knew that Asahi had come a long way since they met and he was very proud of him.

The crowd didn’t dwindle down in size for about a solid ten minutes, but once Daichi got a text from his family asking where he and his guest were, meaning he and Suga had to leave, the group began to say their goodbyes. Once Daichi and Suga were gone everyone, except Asahi who opted to wait outside, went to the club room to change and gather their belongings.

At the bottom of the stairs that lead to the club room Asahi waited patiently. He looked threw his phone and sent a text to his mother telling her he was home and that he’d be at the house sometime late. The moment he sent the text he heard the club room door open and before he could even turn his head Noya was sliding down the stair railing at a fast velocity. Asahi, fearing that Noya would hurt himself, caught him before he was even close to the end and tried to place him safely on the ground. However, Noya took this opportunity to wrap his legs around the tall boy’s torso and place his arms around his neck, constricting Asahi in a tight hug.

Asahi sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. “Did you really miss me this much?” he asked tentatively.

Noya nods and nuzzles closer to Asahi’s chest making a small “Mmhm,” noise.

“You know it’s only been about three weeks since we saw each other last.” Asahi supplied.

“Three weeks feels like an eternity!” the libero whines.

“Well still, even between then and now we’ve talked on the phone and skyped practically every day.”

“It’s not the same!” Noya moaned. “I don’t get to hug you and kiss you through a screen.”  
Asahi took a small, yet deep breath before letting his smile widen and hugging Noya back. He placed a small kiss on his head before saying “I know. I feel the same way… I missed you, Yuu.”

“I missed you too.” Noya says as he squeezes Asahi’s torso with a small amount of force.

After a few seconds the two hear the club room door open and they quickly let go of each other, Asahi making sure that Noya landed on the ground safely. From up the stairs the two can hear Hinata’s bright voice and Kageyama’s deep tone.

“You know those two have really grown closer since last year.” Noya states.  
Asahi looks at him, a little surprised at the change of conversation but not minding it. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Anyway we should probably head out. Wanna stop by Ukai’s store and grab something warm to drink?”

“Sure, then um…is it alright for me to walk you home?” Asahi asked.

“Of course!” Noya exclaimed brightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two then began to walk to the small shop near the school. When they were far enough away that they were sure no one was watching they intertwined their gloved hands and they stayed that way until they got to the shop.

 

* * *

 

Ukai only had coffee in his shop, but anything was better than nothing considering how cold it was outside. So Noya bought two coffees for himself and Asahi, which annoyed Asahi a little bit because he hated it when Noya bought him things. There was no stopping Nishinoya Yuu, though, when he had his mind set on something so Asahi let him pay for both the coffees. Once they had the coffee Ukai pointed towards a small table where they could find creamer and small straws before returning to the paper he was reading.  
The two went over to the table and fixed their coffees to their liking. Noya placed what Asahi could only describe as an unhealthy amount of creamer into his, while the tall boy himself only placed two creamers into his. When the coffees were fixed the two headed back out into the cold, both saying “Thank you.” and “Happy Holidays.” To Ukai before leaving.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, mostly because Noya was taking massive gulps of his coffee, and while it was silent Asahi took the time to admire Noya. He hadn’t changed much since he last saw him. His hair was still spiked up, but with a few new yellow streaks in it; he was still the same height, and he walked in the same confident way that he always did. The only difference that Asahi could really see was that he wore different clothes. Noya was still Noya and Asahi loved every inch of him, inside and out… he just hadn’t told him that yet. Sure the two would tell each other how much they cared for one another and how much they missed the other, but neither of them had told the other “I love you,” yet. Asahi desperately wanted to, but he wasn’t sure when to say it. He had always gathered from books and shows that you had to say it at a perfect moment, one neither of you two would forget, but when is that moment?

Asahi pondered this for the longest time until he heard a loud shout and he jumped spilling a few drops of his coffee. He looked around trying to pinpoint a sign of danger, but all he could find was…

“Snow Asahi! It’s snowing!” Noya enthusiastically screamed.

Sure enough flakes of snow began to fall slowly from the sky. It wasn’t the first snow of the winter. There had been a few flurries near the end of November, but there was something magical about the first snow of December.

Asahi looked up in awe at the small molecules, and smiled fondly when one of them landed on his nose.

“Hey Asahi!” Noya stated. Asahi looked to him to see what he wanted, and once Noya knew he had his full attention he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to catch snowflakes.

Asahi let out a small chuckle at his boyfriend’s actions. Noya grinned widely around his tongue, feeling great joy in making Karasuno’s former ace smile. He then proceeded to say with his tongue still sticking out “You try it!”

“Huh?” Asahi asked with a confused smile on his face.

Noya drew in his tongue so Asahi could understand him better. “I said you try it!”

The tall boy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t if…”

“Come on!” Noya prompted, patting Asahi on the back. “It taste good!”

“Doesn’t it just taste like water?” Asahi supplied.

“No! It’s special! Trust me!” Noya excitedly answered.

The brunet sighed and looked up to the sky thinking for a moment. He then glanced back at Noya with a brighter smile before sticking his tongue out and catching snowflakes.  
Noya grinned radiantly at his victory then proceeded to stick his tongue out and do the same.

“See.” Noya stated with his tongue sticking out. “Doesn’t it taste good?”

It took Asahi a few seconds to understand what Noya was saying, but once he figured it out he smiled at him and replied with his tongue sticking out “Yeah. It taste great."

* * *

  
When the two reached Noya’s house they were both extremely reluctant to part, but Asahi needed to get home. He didn’t want to worry his mother, plus he had missed her and his cat, Yoko, so he wanted to get home.

They stood on the side walk just in front of Noya’s house in silence. Neither one of them looked the other in the eye because they didn’t want to admit it was time to leave. Eventually, however, Asahi spoke up looking at Noya with a gentle smile. “I should probably head home before Mom and Yoko worry about me. They tend to go crazy when I’m not home at a reasonable time.”

Noya took a deep breath before hugging Asahi tight. As Asahi hugged him back Noya said “You know you could just stay here.”

“I know.” Asahi replied. “But you have school still, and…well… I haven’t seen Mom in a long time too and I…”

“I know.” Noya said before Asahi could finish. He looked up at Asahi with a small smile. “You miss her too.”

Asahi’s smile grew fonder as he nodded in reply.

The two boys hugged each other tightly before they let go. Asahi then said goodbye and that he’d talk to Noya tomorrow sometime. He then turned to leave, but before he could Noya grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, and before Asahi could say a word Noya pulled him down for a long, rough kiss.

* * *

  
There wasn’t much snow since the day Asahi returned home, but he did receive various texts and Snap Chats from Noya through his first week back. They didn’t meet up much, though, because Noya was still in school until the end of the week and Asahi didn’t want him to get distracted. So Asahi spent most of his first week home with his Mom and his cat.

He helped his mother clean up around the house and put up the few Christmas decorations they had, and when his mother was gone to work during the day he spent his time drawing, playing with Yoko, or replying to the messages Noya would send him. He even cooked a few times, which irritated his mother a little bit because she wanted her son to rest during break, but Asahi didn’t mind. He liked to cook, and besides his mother worked too hard to provide for the both of them so this was the least he could do to repay her.

After about a week of all this Friday finally came and Noya was out of school, and he and Asahi had planned to meet at the train station and then go to Noya’s house to spend time together. Noya was extremely excited about this because today his family would begin decorating for Christmas and Noya wanted Asahi to experience it. So right after school ,and after the teams last practice for a few days, Noya rushed to the train station.

* * *

  
At the station Asahi stood waiting for Noya patiently. As he waited he noticed that the clouds were grey and he began to think about snow. He remembered last year, when it had snowed a huge amount, the team had decided to get together near the outside of the gym and have a sort of bonding experience. It was a great day. There were snowball fights (that usually ended with Daichi yelling at Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya for making the game to extreme), and he remembered the 12 snow angels that laid outside near the clubroom for days (it’d taken a lot of work to get Tsukishima to participate), and his favorite part was the snowmen Tanaka and Noya made of the third years. Each one looked perfect and he remembered how much Noya smiled and how he looked really beautiful with snowflakes in his hair and cheeks tinted red.

He reminisced on this moment until Noya came, yelling his name and running up to him with an excited smile. When he heard Noya the tall boy instantly let go of the memory and focused his attention on the smaller boy who had just appeared at his side.

“Hey.” Asahi said with a gentle, happy grin.

Noya looked up at him, beaming. “Hey yourself. So are you ready to head to my house?”

“Sure, if you’re ready to go.” Asahi replied.

“Alright then!” Noya exclaimed. He took a quick glance around to see if any people were nearby, and when he was sure there wasn’t anyone he grabbed Asahi’s closest hand, squeezing it just a little to remind himself that Asahi was really there. The libero then stated loudly “I’ll lead the way!” before dragging Asahi swiftly in the direction of his house.

* * *

The two boys didn’t have to walk very far to reach the Nishinoya household because it was only about 10 minutes from the train station. However, they didn’t arrive there until about 30 minutes after they had left the station due to houses that already had a few Christmas lights up. Noya, as Asahi has learned, has an odd fascination with Christmas lights. As soon as Halloween was over and November started Noya texted and skyped and snap chated him about Christmas lights and decorations and how he couldn’t wait to put them up, so when they were on their way to Noya’s house and the small boy saw lights he had to look at them (even though the sun was still high enough in the sky to keep their colors faded), and Asahi couldn’t refuse him this pleasure. Eventually, though, the couple made it to Noya’s house.

When they entered the house the boys began to take off their shoes and coats, and Noya yelled “I’m home!”  
Not five seconds after Noya yelled, two girls came running around a corner and heading straight for the two boys. At the top of their lungs they screamed “Nii-san!” before hugging Nishinoya tightly at his waist.

Noya chuckles and smiles at the two girls as he hugs them back saying. “Hey squirts. Did you miss me?"

The two girls look up at Noya and nod saying “Yes!” simultaneously.

Noya laughs again before turning back to Asahi asking “You remember my sisters right?”

“Of course.” Asahi states smiling fondly at the young girls. How could anyone ever forget the 12 year old Nishinoya twins, Fuji and Ayame. Asahi had met the two girls the first time Noya brought him over. They had intimidated the tall boy at first because of their vibrant personalities and how synchronized they are, but he soon got used to them after a few visits.

When the girls noticed Asahi they let go of their older brother and ran over to him hugging the brunet’s lower waist exclaiming “Asahi-san! You’re back from college.”

“Yeah, but only for a little while.” Asahi said shyly, scratching the back of his head and looking down at the girls. After a few seconds the girls let go of Asahi then began speaking rapidly to him.

“So Asahi-san what’s college like?”Fuji asked.

“Yeah is it as boring as Nee-san says it is.” Continued Ayame.

“Well,” Asahi started. “I’m not sure what your sister’s experiences at college have been like, but mine have been... kind of boring.”

“I bet it’s probably not as boring as highschool is.” Fuji states. “Nii-san complains about it every day.”

“Not as much as he complained about you not being around, though.” Ayame added.

Fuji nodded in agreement to Ayame’s statement. “Yeah, he practically whined about it every hour of every day.”

“And he kept moping around the house and…” Ayame started, but the girls were quickly cut off by their older brother who placed a hand on each of their mouths.

“Okay. I think that’s enough conversation for now. Why don’t you guys go in the living room and start sorting through the ornaments with Dad. I’m sure he could use your help.” Noya stated as he turned the girls in the direction of the hallway that lead to the living room.

The girls didn’t leave right away, however. They turned back around and said together “But we want to talk to Asahi-san!”

“You can later. Now go.” Noya said, becoming a little annoyed with the twins.

The twins huffed simultaneously before turning away and heading to the living room.

When the twins were gone Noya sighed and took a moment to collect himself. He loved his sisters very much, but sometimes they could be too much of a handful.

“So,” Asahi said, which made Noya turn back towards him. Asahi had a slightly sly look on his face. “You whined about me?”

Noya turns away quickly to hide the blush on his face before saying quickly “I did not. I don’t know what they’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Asahi says before letting out a small chuckle.

“Shut up.” Noya stated, his blush growing a bit.

“Alright, alright. Anyway um… what do you want to do?” Asahi asks.

Noya takes a small, deep breath to gain some of his composure back before turning around to look at Asahi. “Well, I think I’m going to go change out of these clothes. You stay down here. Matsuko and Mom are in the kitchen cooking dinner and I know they’d love to see you. So you head there.”

“Um alright, but I…” Asahi tried to say that he wouldn’t be comfortable around Noya’s mother and older sister without Noya there, but before he could say anything Noya interrupted saying “Good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” and then Noya was gone and Asahi stood at the front door of the house alone.

He stood their awkwardly for a few minutes not really sure what to do. He contemplated just standing there and waiting on Noya to come back, but then he heard footsteps coming and soon enough at the end of the hall Matsuko stood with a delighted expression.

“Asahi-san!” she stated excitedly as she walked towards the now very nervous boy. Asahi didn’t know why he was so nervous around Noya’s older sister. Maybe it was the fact that she appeared more intense than her younger brother at times due to her being slightly taller, even though they have the same eyes and wild choice in hairstyle (Matsuko’s black hair being in a pixie cute with the front tips dyed orange). Or maybe it was because she was Noya’s older sibling and was likely to break Asahi in half if anything ever happened to Noya. Not that Asahi would ever let amything happen of course. Whatever it was when Matsuko approached Asahi became extremely nervous.

Once Matsuko was standing a few inches in front of him she hugged him tightly, exclaiming “It’s so good to see you! You know Yuu’s been missing you a lot.”

“So I’ve heard.” Asahi stated, his words coming out a little breathy due to how tight Matsuko was squeezing him.

Matsuko hugged the tall boy for a few more seconds before letting him go and observing him a bit. “Wow! It looks like college hasn’t changed you too much… except…are those earrings in your ears?”

“Yeah.” Asahi stated shyly.

“Awesome! Yuu had told me, but I haven’t seen you since you got them pierced. Can I see them?” Noya’s elder sister asked excitedly.  
“Um sure. Hold on a second.” Asahi stated. He then proceeded to move his hair back behind his ears so Matsuko could view them.

“Awwww! I remember helping Yuu pick these out.” the girl exclaimed as she examined the small, smiley faced earring Asahi had in each of his ears. “They look so cute on you!”

“Um thank you.” Asahi said, blushing in embarrassment.

As Asahi finished his statement Noya came bounding done the hall. “Mat, you’re not smothering him again are you?”

“Oh relax small fry. I’m just conversing with him a little.” Matsuko stated as she turned her head to look at her brother who now stood next to her.

“Quit calling me that.” Noya said with an annoyed expression. “I’m not that shorter than you!”

“Yes, but you’re still shorter, pipsqueak.”Matsuko stated sly before ruffling her brother’s hair.

Before Noya had a chance to retort his mother yelled form the kitchen “Matsuko! I need some help with the rice balls please!”

“Coming mom!” Matsuko yelled back. She then looked at her brother and his boyfriend. “Whelp, I better get going. It was good catching up Asahi-san.” Matsuko then headed off down the hall then to the right towards the kitchen.

Once Noya’s older sister was gone a sigh of relief escaped Asahi’s lips. Noya looked at him and chuckled slightly. “Come on. I think you need something to relax you’re mind.” The small boy then dragged Asahi down the hall and to the left towards the living room.

* * *

  
In the living room there were three big boxes on the floor surrounding a giant tree in the middle of the room. Gathered around the tree were the twins and Noya’s father. The girls sat in the floor admiring the ornaments and deciding where they would each go on the tree, while their father began to string lights around it, when Noya and Asahi entered the room.

“Hey guys. How’s the tree coming?” Noya asked with a bright smile as he saw his Dad putting on the lights.

Noya’s father paused in his work and turned around to look at his son who was standing at the living rooms entrance. “Hey kiddo. It’s going alright. Just having a little trouble stringing these lights.” He then looked to Asahi with the bright smile that seems to run in the Nishinoya family. “And hello to you too Asahi.”

“Hello Mr. …” Asahi started to say, but Noya’s father stopped him.

“Now Asahi, remember you can just call me Takeshi.”

“Yes sir, I mean Takeshi.” Asahi stated respectfully.

Noya’s father smiled at him then turned back towards working on the lights. When Noya’s dad went back to work Noya lead Asahi to where the boxes of ornaments were in the floor. Noya then prompted Asahi to sit down in the floor with him and they sat down. Noya then pulled a box that the twins had already gone through towards them and started looking at the ornaments. Asahi examined them as well and noticed “Are they all homemade?”

“Yep!” Noya said before taking one of the ornaments out to let Asahi examine.

Asahi held the ornament gently in his hand. It was a small reindeer head with Popsicle sticks for antlers, googly eyes, and a red button nose.

“Mom likes to keep every ornament we’ve all ever made or received from other people. We even have this tradition where we each make a new ornament for the tree every year, but we don’t do that until the tree is completely decorated.” Noya explained, Asahi listening intently.

“That’s really neat.” Asahi said with an intrigued smile before placing the reindeer ornament back into the box and examining another one. The two boys stayed like that for a few minutes until Noya’s Dad turned towards them exclaiming “Okay! The lights are on the tree. Now we can start placing the ornaments on.”

“Yay!” Noya, Fuji, and Ayame all exclaimed raising their hands high in the air.

“Not so fast.” A voice said from the living room entrance.

All looked to the entrance to find Matsuko standing there with her hands on her hips. “Before decorating we all need to eat dinner first.”

“Ahhh.” the twins, and even Noya a little bit, stated.

Their father sighed and said “Alright. You guys heard the lady. Let’s eat quickly then we can get back to decorating okay?”

“Yay!” Fuji and Ayame exclaimed before rushing to the kitchen. Matsuko and Takeshi followed behind them, and Noya got up to do the same when he noticed that Asahi wasn’t getting up with him. He looked back towards his boyfriend. “You okay Asahi?”

Asahi looked up at Noya shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts circling in his brain. “Yeah sorry. I got lost in thought.”

Noya smiled, gently at him and laughed slightly. “You goof. Always getting stuck in your head. Come on. Let’s go eat.” And with that the boys left the living room to go to the kitchen.

* * *

  
Dinner went by extremely quick because everyone was excited about decorating the tree. The twins, Matsuko, Noya, and even their Dad ate so fast that Asahi and Mrs. Nishinoya (Cho) thought they might choke. However, no one choked and when everyone was finished eating all went into the living room to decorate the tree.  
The twins directed everyone on where each ornament should go, although Noya and Matsuko tended to ignore their orders, and they had Asahi place all the ornaments they wanted in high places. He even lifted them up on his shoulders to help them place ornaments on the top of the tree. Takeshi and Cho helped as well, but only a little bit because they felt the kids should decorate it more. Once the tree was completely decorated Cho brought in another box filled with supplies to create ornaments with and placed it in the floor. Everyone then sat around the box and started grabbing supplies to make an ornament with…everyone except Asahi.

Noya noticed this and asked him “Asahi, why aren’t you making anything?”

“Oh…well, you said this was a family tradition and well I’m not…” Asahi tried to say, but Matsuko interrupted.

“Asahi san you are family.” She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I…what?” Asahi stated confused.

“Asahi dear.” Cho began to explain. “You’ve been coming to visit us for about two years now, and you’ve had such a great impact. The girls all adore you, and you’ve gone out of your way to help Takeshi and me around the house when you come over, and let us not forgot the influence you’ve had on Yuu’s life. I think that qualifies you to be considered family.”

“Mom’s right! You’ve earned it.” Matsuko says.

Asahi looks around at each of the faces of Nishinoya’s family. They all smile genuinely at him and his heart begins to swell. He then looks to Noya who is smiling in the same way. He feels tears beginning to well up in his eyes, but he blinks them away and turns his head back towards the group as a whole saying “Thank you.” Before grabbing a few materials to create an ornament.

* * *

  
When everyone finishes their ornament they all examine the designs. Fuji’s ornament is a snowman made of white cloth. Ayame created a poinsettia out of red tissue paper. Matsuko drew a horrid depiction of Olaf dancing in the snow on a spherical, plastic ornament, and to match her Noya drew a terrible Sven. The parents made angels out of white cloth and yarn, and Asahi created a very extravagant scene of children playing in the snow doing several things around a clear, plastic ornament. They all laugh at Noya and Mat’s designs, but admire Asahi’s and compliment him so much on his artistic skill that it makes him blush bright red. Noya manages to sneak a picture of this on his phone before everyone stops and gets up to place the ornaments delicately onto the tree.

With the tree all decorated now, the parents decide that their youngest children should probably get to bed. The twins try to protest, but eventually the parents win by promising them a bed time story. Before taking the girls up to bed they let them say a quick goodnight to Asahi, Noya, and Matsuko.

After this Noya suggests that Asahi and him go to his room and Asahi agrees. Once in Noya’s room they lay on his bed, Noya cuddled into Asahi’s arms, and stay silent

“Thank you by the way.” Asahi states, breaking the silence.

Noya looks up at him with a confused expression. “For what?”

“For today…and for…for every other day.” Asahi says with a fond smile as he looks down at Noya.

Noya smiles before rolling over to lay on Asahi’s torso. “You don’t have to be so sappy about it. It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is a big deal to me.” Asahi says, his tone becoming solemn. The tall boy then raises up, and as he does Noya does too. Asahi then sighs and takes a very deep breath. “Ever since we got to know each other, and even before then, you’ve always saw something in me that I can’t see in myself, and you’ve pushed me to better myself and in all honesty I think that I have become better thanks to you. You’ve always been there for me. Even after our fight, when I thought I’d ruined everything between us, you forgave me. And now you’re still here and you’re my boyfriend now and I can’t believe…I just really can’t believe you…” Asahi then, at a loss for words, took hold of Noya’s face and kissed him passionately and Noya kissed back with just as much force. They stayed stuck in that kiss until their lungs were screaming and when they parted Asahi stared at Noya’s face for a second. This is it…this is the moment. Asahi’s heart told him. He then whispered softly and fondly “I…I love you, Yuu.”

Noya froze and his heart began to swell with so much emotion. He smiled fondly and brightly at Asahi before kissing him again. Then when their lips parted Noya stated “I love you too, Asahi.”

Asahi smiled wide and genuinely at the libero, and for the remainder of Christmas Asahi didn’t receive any other gift better than those 5 words. Neither did Noya.

 


End file.
